Zz'dtri
Zz'dtri was a drow wizard specializing in transmutation. He was an original member of the Linear Guild, and the counterpart to Order of the Stick member Vaarsuvius. As a parody of R.A. Salvatore's Drizzt Do'Urden character, he originally wielded dual scimitars, though later he relied solely on magic. Biography Dungeon Crawlin' Fools Zz'dtri was first shown, in a non-speaking role, in comic #43, when the Order of the Stick opens a secret door and finds the Linear Guild for the first time. He was then introduced as the party wizard for the Guild, and explained that the scimitars are standard issue for his race. He helped Haley, Vaarsuvius. and Sabine break into the air temple, then used a flesh to stone spell on Celia in order to neutralize her. The Linear Guild then stole the Talisman of Dorukan, and Zz'dtri helped them fly off with it. After being stalled by the Order, he went into a one on one face-off with Vaarsuvius. He thwarted V's every spell, and was about to strike V down, when Vaarsuvius pointed out that he was "A violation of a certain popular fantasy author's intellectual property". The Lawyers then came and dragged Zz'dtri to parts unknown. Blood Runs in the Family Zz'dtri was put in "infringemement prison" alongside other copyright-infringing characters: Frudu Biggens (Frodo Baggins), Emmerick of Melbourne (Elric of Melniboné), and Jim Slush and his wolf Spook (Jon Snow and Ghost). Sometime later, Mr. Jones announced a new court ruling that let all of them leave prison, and Zz'dtri was approached by Qarr and an unnamed devil on behalf of an organization that had considerable interest in the drow's unique situation.Blood Runs in the Family book, bonus strip 855a After a long absence from the story, Zz'dtri unexpectedly reappeared to fight Vaarsuvius in the Empire of Blood, having disguised himself as the elven ambassador Polozius. After Haley, Elan, and V spotted Thog in the gladitorial arena and concluded that Nale must be around somewhere, they left in a hurry, worried about a member of the Linear Guild attacking them. At that moment Polozius appeared, using the flesh to stone spell on Haley before turning back into Zz'dtri and zapping V with a lightning spell. He later summoned his familiar, which turned out to be Qarr. V attempted to fight back, but ZZ'drti revealed that when he prepared his spells that morning, he planned around V's favorite attacks, in order to better defeat them. V then noted that Z had attacked Haley first, using Flesh To Stone to get her out of the fight, and realized that Zz'dtri was uncertain of his chances against an archer. V magically dominated Yukyuk and with his crossbow managed to hit Zz'dtri. Right before falling unconscious and being arrested by the Imperial guards, he performed a Plane Shift and sent V and Yukyuk into the Semi-Elemental Plane of Ranch Dressing. After Nale's capture and subsequent release, however, Tarquin ordered Zz'dtri released into Nale's custody. Zz'dtri was later seen with the Linear Guild in their search for Girard's Gate and subsequent encounter with the Order of the Stick. He initiated the Guild's attack on the Order with a series of Vitriolic Sphere spells, one of which killed Yukyuk. After the gate was destroyed by the Order, he and Nale murdered Malack, with Zz'dtri neutralizing his protection spell, resulting in him burning to death in the sun. However, in doing so, they freed a vampiric Durkon Thundershield from his thralldom with Malack. Free-willed, he immediately attacked Nale and Zz'dtri. Zz'dtri was killed when Durkon snapped the drow's neck after knocking him out with Malack's staff. Personality and Traits Zz'dtri was a drow elf (capable of resisting the majority of Vaarsuvius's spells), and was described as a Chaotic Good rebel looking to throw off the reputation of his race (as are all other members of his race). At this point, Haley Starshine interrupted, saying, "Evil kin? Didn't you just say they were all Chaotic Good?" Nale blithely returns with, "Details". It is very likely that Nale was lying, however, and simply playing to the fact that Zz'dtri was a parody of the popular Drizz't Do'Urden from R.A. Salvatore's books. He talked very little and was always very quiet, in contrast to the loquacious Vaarsuvius. He was also a wizard, and was reported to have older versions of certain spells, all of which he refused to trade with Vaarsuvius. As the counterpart of Vaarsuvius, Zz'dtri was established to be male. Powers and Abilities Transmuter: 'Zz'dtri was a high level Wizard, specialized in transmutation. His most notable spell was Flesh to Stone, which he used to transform both Haley and Celia into statues at different points in the story. Like Sabine, he was capable of altering his appearance, although he was limited to changing his color only. Zz'dtri also has access to a 3.0 version of the Fly spell, which lasts longer than the 3.5 version. Vaarsuvius was frustrated that Zz'dtri did not want to trade any spells for his 3.0 Fly spell. Apparently the drow were "hogging all the good spells". Weapons and Equipment *'Dual Scimitars: Zz'dtri claimed these items were "standard issue" for drow. He did not produce them in his second wizard duel with V. *'Spellbook': Zz'dtri had a spellbook filled with spells that he would not trade to V. *'Spell Resistance Item': When he reappeared in the 5th book, he claimed to have an item which boosts his spell resistance. What this item is was never specified, and Haley did not recover it when she searched his corpse. *'Wands': Z was in possession of three wands at the time of his death, which were appropriated by Haley. One of them cast Fly spells. Trivia *In Blood Runs in the Family, his hair was shorter (possibly a mirror of Vaarsuvius's longer hair in the same book) and his skin was lighter. He also has this lighter skin color in the Dungeon Crawlin' Fools compilation book; like with Roy, The Giant adjusted his excessively dark skin color to look better in print. *Zz'dtri's last words were "Pay's good." *The scrying beacon in comic #698 has been confirmed by Rich Burlew to be Zz’dtri’s. References Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Dead Characters Category:Neutral Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Wizards Category:Linear Guild Category:Males